mahabharat_starplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Information
Mahabharat is an Indian Hindi-language mythological television drama series on STAR Plus based on the Sanskrit epic poem''Mahabharata. Its writers include Sharmin Joseph, Radhika Anand, Anand Vardhan, Mihir Bhuta and Siddharth Kumar Tewary and directors include Siddharth Anand Kumar, Amarprith G, S Chawda, Kamal Moga and Loknath Pandey. It has been produced by Swastik Productions Pvt. Ltd and stars Saurabh Raj Jain as Krishna, Shaheer Sheikh as Arjuna, Pooja Sharma as Draupadi, Aham Sharma as Karnaand Arav Chowdhary as Bhishma Pitamah . The producers had creative associations with Bollywood script-writer Salim Khan, author and mythologist Devdutt Pattanaik, Academy Awardwinning costume designer Bhanu Athaiya, music directors Ajay-Atul and Ismail Darbar, action director Ram Shetty and set designer Omang Kumar. The casting of the show is done by Sahil Ansari, Mahesh Chandra Bhatt, Arun Mitra. It started broadcasting on 16 September 2013 on STAR Plus. Plot Summary ''Mahabharat presents the story of the throne of Hastinapura, the kingdom ruled by the Kuru clan. The Kaurava and the Pandava brothers compete for rulership. Although the Kauravas' father is the senior of the two patriarchs, Duryodhana, the eldest Kaurava, is younger thanYudhisthira, the eldest Pandava. Both Duryodhana and Yudhisthira claim to be first in line to inherit the throne.[10] When Bhishma Pitamah asked for Gandhari's hand in marriage for his blind nephew Dhritarashtra, her brother Shakuni got furious. Though he agreed later, he swore to himself that he would destroy the Kuru race. He sowed the seeds of the climactic battle of Kurukshetra during the adolescence of the Kauravas and Pandavas by poisoning the mind of Duryodhana against the Pandavas. The friction culminates in theKurukshetra War. The battle produces conflicts of kinship and friendship, and instances of family loyalty and duty taking precedence over what is just. Cast *Saurabh Raj Jain as Lord Krishna *Shaheer Sheikh as Arjuna *Pooja Sharma as Draupadi *Aham Sharma as Karna *Arav Chowdhary as Bhishma Pitamah *Praneet Bhatt as Shakuni *Rohit Bharadwaj as Yudhisthira *Arpit Ranka as Duryodhana *Saurav Gurjar as Bhima *Vin Rana as Nakula *Lavanya Bhardwaj as Sahadeva *Nissar Khan as Dronacharya *Hemant Choudhary as Kripacharya *Pallavi Subhash as Goddess Rukmini *Vibha Anand as Subhadra *Ankit Mohan as Ashwatthama *Atul Mishra as Lord Ved Vyas *Sayantani Ghosh as Satyavati *Shikha Singh as Shikhandini *Ratan Rajput as Amba *Anoop Singh Thakur as King Dhritarashtra *Riya Deepsi as Queen Gandhari *Arun Rana as Pandu *Shafaq Naaz as Kunti *Suhani Dhanki as Madri *Naveen Jingar as Vidura *Garima Jain as Dushala *Nirbhay Wadhwa as Dushasana *Sudesh Berry as King Drupada *Karan Suchak as Dhrishtadyumna *Nazea Hasan Sayed as Vrishali *Tarun Khanna as Balarama *Vivana Singh as Goddess Ganga *Sameer Dharmadhikari as Emperor Shantanu *Aryamann Seth as Vichitravirya *Aparna Dixit as Ambika *Mansi Sharma as Ambalika *Nidhi Tiwari as Sukhada *Ajay Mishra as Sanjaya *Vaishnavi Dhanraj as Demoness Hidimbaa *Ketan Karande as Ghatothkach *Puneet Issar as Lord Parshurama *Mohit Raina as Lord Shiva *Gurpreet Singh as Prince Rukmi *Jayantika Sengupta as Arshi *Rio Kapadia as King Subala *Shweta Gautam as Queen Sudarma *Raj Premi as Demon Kalyavan *Siddhant Gautam as Ekalavya *Nikhil Arya as Lord Indra *Vidyut Xavier as Karna (Teenage) *Rohit Shetty as young Yudhisthira *Miraj Joshi as young Bhima *Alam Khan as young Duryodhana *Soumya Singh as young Arjuna *Raj Shah as young Dushasana *Aayush Shah as Ashwathama (Teenage) *Yagya Saxena as young Karna *Devesh Ahuja as young Nakula *Rudraksh Jaiswal as young Sahadeva *Ashnoor Kaur as young Dushala *Gurbani Thappar as young Malini Dubbed Versions The show has been dubbed in other Indian languages including Bengali as Mahabharat, Malayalam as Mahabharatham, Telugu as Mahabharatham (Maa TV), Tamil as Mahabharatham andMarathi as Mahabharat. The Bengali version is telecast on Star Jalsha channel, the Malayalam version is telecast on Asianet channel, the Tamil version is telecast on Star Vijay channel and The Marathi version is telecast on Star Pravah channel. Reception In the week reporting in 1 December 2013, it was ranked 7th among the fiction serials with a TVT rating of 6835. The following week it was 6th with a rating of 7,170.